


Ships in the Night

by muses_circle



Series: We All Fall series [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking up is hard to do, Disability, Episode: s05e02 Good God Y'all!, F/M, Gen, tw: hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle
Summary: Dropping her life to fly to the East Coast had been easy. Meeting him again had not.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Emma Boudreaux, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: We All Fall series [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059086
Kudos: 1





	Ships in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> While I do not own either Sam Winchester or Bobby Singer, I do own the girl. Takes place after the opening scene of 5.02, so spoilers if you haven’t seen these episodes yet.

Dropping her life to fly to the East Coast had been easy, considering the last thing she’d expected to hear was Sam Winchester’s voice on the other end of the call. While he wasn’t calling to talk to _her_ – he only relayed information about Bobby’s accident – she was still grateful he thought to call nevertheless. No matter how much time passed, she still cared about Sam. Because Bobby meant a great deal, Emma took the first flight she could and hours later found herself inside St. Martin’s Hospital.  
  
She ignored the organized chaos of the medical staff scurrying around and headed down the first floor hallway to the patient rooms. Her heart beat a frantic rate, making her a little breathless despite her intention to remain calm. It had been so long since she’d been in the same room with Sam, and considering the last time they were together ended in the mother of all arguments, the awkwardness factor would be at least a twenty.  
  
Bobby’s door was open when she reached it, and she paused, steadying herself with a deep breath. _Now or never_ , she thought and turned into the doorway.  
  
What she saw felt like a punch to the gut. Bobby Singer, one of the wisest men she knew, was hunched over in a wheelchair. She let out her breath in a rush and stepped into the doorway. “Bobby –“ she started, but when he swung around and glared at her, she froze in her tracks.  
  
From the terrible look on his face, Bobby had no desire for any company. Emma glanced around the rest of the tiny room to avoid staring at him. “I take it you didn’t want me here?” she asked.  
  
“Sam called you, didn’t he?”  
  
She nodded. “I had to come, Bobby. Sam told me it was urgent.” Or maybe it wasn’t. _Where were Sam and Dean?_  
  
“Can you give me a new set of legs?” Bobby uttered under his breath and wheeled around so his back was to her once again.  
  
Before Emma could respond, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw Sam standing in the doorway, mere feet from her. The tempo of her heart rate jumped exponentially.  
  
Sam nodded at her, his face solemn and weary. “Glad you could come,” he said.  
  
“Glad you called,” she replied and took a step towards him. However, he moved around her to get into the room, eluding any chance she might have had in touching him. With an uncertain sigh – because she now wondered why she was really here – Emma turned and crossed her arms. “I take it Bobby’s in pretty bad shape?”  
  
“I can hear you,” the older hunter groused from his place at the window. “It’s not that bad.”  
  
Emma slid her eyes to Sam, arching an eyebrow.  
  
His face softened, the concern for Bobby’s health evident. “The doctors don’t know if he’ll ever . . . walk again,” he whispered.  
  
“They’re full of crap,” Bobby said, his tone defiant and angry. “I’ll be damned if I never get out of this stupid chair.”  
  
Paling a little, Emma reached out her hand and grabbed Sam by the coat sleeve. “What can I do?” she whispered.  
  
Sam moved to get away, but he must have seen some of her resolve and remained still. “He’s gonna need someone to take him home when the doctors release him. Can you do that?”  
  
“Sure, whatever he needs.” Emma gazed into his eyes and saw something there. What it was, she couldn’t tell. “What about y’all? Are you and Dean still looking for Lilith?”  
  
Sam’s body froze, and a look of horror and self-loathing flickered across his features. He yanked his arm from her grip. “No,” he said flatly. “She’s dead.”  
  
“You don’t seem happy about it,” she persisted. “I thought that was what you wanted most in the world.” _More than me, remember? Isn’t that why you left me? Because Ruby could help you defeat Lilith and give you what I couldn’t?_  
  
The loathing in his eyes burned into her, making her wonder what in the world happened. Was Sam hurting or in pain? Had Ruby betrayed him, like Emma feared would happen?  
  
As she opened her mouth to speak, Sam took her hand and led her to the doorway, pulled her to him, and bent down to whisper in her ear. “I killed Lilith and started the end of the world. I set Lucifer free, all because I thought I was doing the right thing.”  
  
Frozen, Emma listened to him with shock pouring into her veins. She’d heard rumors from other hunters about the random acts of horror across the globe lately. They had grown in frequency and intensity; could those have been signs to warn of Lucifer’s rising? She gripped his arms and squeezed them hard at the note of despair in his voice. “Oh Sam,” she whispered, wishing more than anything she could wrap her arms around him.  
  
Instead, she found herself pushed back into the room by the very arms she had clung to. “I don’t want your pity, Emma,” Sam growled under his breath. “Not you. Not when . . . not after _everything_.”  
  
“Then how am I supposed to do to tell you that – “ She bit down on her lips, stopping herself from uttering words she’d probably regret.  
  
“You don’t,” he replied, a strange smile on his lips. The anger fled, and the mask he now wore shut her out. “Dean and I are leaving town. Help Bobby out?”  
  
His cryptic words and shuttered face annoyed her. “What about y’all?” she pushed back. “We’re together, for the first time since – And I’m supposed to watch you walk away again?”  
  
Sam only nodded and turned his back to her. Emma watched as Sam glanced at Bobby one last time, and then strode from the room without looking back. Frustration and utter loss warred in her mind, the victorious emotion determined to overwhelm her.  
  
He had dropped the _end of the world_ nuke on her, and then left her to deal with the aftermath. The Sam she knew would never have done that. _Who had he become in the last several months?_  
  
Sighing in defeat, her mind a swirl of questions, Emma turned to face Bobby and tried to smile. “Guess you’re stuck with me, Bobby, whether you like it or not.”


End file.
